The use of catheter delivery systems for positioning and deploying therapeutic devices, such as dilation balloons, stents and embolic coils, in the vasculature of the human body has become a standard procedure for treating endovascular diseases. It has been found that such devices are particularly useful in treating areas where traditional operational procedures are impossible or pose a great risk to the patient, for example in the treatment of aneurysms in intracranial blood vessels. Due to the delicate tissue surrounding intracranial blood vessels, especially for example brain tissue, it is very difficult and often risky to perform surgical procedures to treat such a defect. Advancements in catheter deployment systems have provided an alternative treatment in such cases. Some of the advantages of catheter delivery systems are that they provide methods for treating blood vessels by an approach that has been found to reduce the risk of trauma to the surrounding tissue, and they also allow for treatment of blood vessels that in the past would have been considered inoperable.
Typically, these procedures involve inserting the distal end of a delivery catheter into the vasculature of a patient and guiding it through the vasculature to a predetermined delivery site. A vascular occlusion device, such as an embolic coil, is attached to the end of a delivery member which pushes the coil through the catheter and out of the distal end of the catheter into the delivery site. Some of the problems that have been associated with these procedures relate to the accuracy of coil placement. For example, the force of the coil exiting the delivery catheter may cause the coil to over shoot the predetermined site or dislodge previously deployed coils. Also, once the coil is pushed out of the distal end of the catheter, the coil cannot be retracted and may migrate to an undesired location. Often, retrieving and repositioning the coil requires a separate procedure and has the potential to expose the patient to additional risk.
In response to the above mentioned concerns, numerous devices and release mechanisms have been developed in an attempt to provide a deployment system which allows control of the occlusion device after the device has been delivered by the catheter and provides a rapid release or detachment mechanism to release the device once it is in place. One such device is disclosed in Geremia et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,407, which shows a fiber optic cable including a connector device mounted to the end to the optic fiber. An embolic coil is attached to the connector device by a heat releasable adhesive. Laser light is transmitted through the fiber optic cable to increase the temperature of the connector device, which melts the adhesive and releases the embolic coil. One drawback to using this type of system is the potential risk of melted adhesives contaminating the blood stream.
Another coil deployment system employs a pusher member having an embolic coil attached to the pusher member by a connector fiber which is capable of being broken by heat, as disclosed in Gandhi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,773. The pusher member of this arrangement includes an electrical resistance heating coil through which the connector fiber is passed. Electrical current is supplied to the heating coil by a power source connected to the heating coil via wires extending through an internal lumen of the pusher. The power source is activated to increase the temperature of the heating coil which breaks the connector fiber.
Yet another embolic coil positioning and delivery system is described in Saadat et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,242, which discloses a catheter having a shape memory alloy connector attached to the distal end of the catheter. The connector includes a socket having a pair of spaced-apart fingers which are responsive to a change in temperature. The fingers are bent towards each other and hold a ball which is connected to an end of an embolic coil. The connector absorbs laser light transmitted through an optical cable and transmits the light into heat energy. The heat energy raises the temperature of the connector and opens the fingers, thereby releasing the embolic coil. This patent, and all other patents and references identified herein are hereby incorporated herein by reference.